Storm before the Calm
by SketchGal2
Summary: Establised Wings marriage, which is between Angell and Hawkes based on my other stories "On Notice" and "Treble Cleft".Jess has been having constant mood swings, and strange food. What's happening to her?


**Just a nice oneshot I've been working on last week. I have the written version completed and I wanted to type it up. Enjoy =D**

**This is based off of my "Treble Cleft" story. Check it out when you get the chance. Thanks!**

**Update: 4-10-09 Corrections made. There were so many mistakes here...xD**

**I hope I got them all.**

**UPDATE 2: 10/10/10 I performed more edits.

* * *

**

**Storm Before the Calm**

Jessica Angell-Hawkes did not believe how furious she actually was right now. It was a bitter cold Saturday night, and she one of Sheldon's sweaters. She currently lived in Sheldon Hawkes', her husband's brownstone for a few months now.

Right now Jess was throwing the book she held, called Ethics for the Modern Human by Paulette Normst, against the wall over and over again.

She currently lived in Sheldon Hawkes', her husband's brownstone for a few months now.

She loved every moment she spent as a newly wed, although the couple has run into problems. Due to their jobs, Jess as cop and Sheldon a CSI the two missed each other coming home. In other cases one would be passed out on the couch while the other left a kiss on their cheek. Or one would be out grocery shopping while the other decided to get takeout while they waited. (Jess was usually the one found crashed on the couch). They had their share of little conflicts, which meant their marriage was far from perfect.

But at the moment Jess was furiously frustrated. However her cause of frustration lacked volume. This had often happened many times for the past couple of months after she and Hawkes had been married. Jess would snap at their friends and strangers over the littlest a gentle bump on the shoulder or getting to see only glimpses of new pictures that would be going around. But the reason why she was furious with Sheldon was because she happened to see him at the Crime Lab one day with his hair neatly trimmed in waves. Without telling her first.

She picked up the book again and threw it against the wall grunting.

There came laughing from behind the door, and as keys turned she hopped back to the rustic couch crossing her arms.

In came Sheldon, Flack and Danny carrying grocery bags through the living room. Jess sent angry glares behind their backs and was surprised when Sheldon instantly dropped the bags he held, and kissed her on the neck. She growled an angry growl causing Sheldon to pull away.

"What's wrong Jess?" he asked placing a palm on her cheek. For reasons she couldn't understand she took in Sheldon's appearance.

She took in his goatee, the smooth innocent and handsome face he had. And those beautiful brown eyes peering at her in worry. A half smile and dimple formed on her realizing she couldn't stay mad at him for if it was only for a oddly short time.

"Heya you guys plannin' to make some spicy food tonight?" Danny asked from the kitchen, holding a jar of peppers. Sheldon took his gaze from Jess for a second to answer.

"I think the Missus might be..." he responded shrugging. He looked down at her curiously. "I didn't know you liked red peppers..."

"Uh oh...you don't know what your wife likes to eat Hawkes? That's not good.." Flack retorted, causing Sheldon to chuckle shaking his head. Although he did have to think about it though;

It was kinda weird seemed like Jess' tastes kept changing wasn't that he didn't was more like he couldn't know. As if she made up her new tastes on the spot. Like when she craved cashews a couple of weeks ago. There was nothing in the world that Jess hated more than was that of the cashew, as her brothers had bluntly put it before to Sheldon. Her parents used to sneak it in her food to get her to eat, when she was little and lacked the nutrition it had. But she could always tell. When she did she threw it back up again.

He felt a sudden tug on his arm. He looked down at Jess' pleading eyes.

"Did you get the jam?" she asked, and then her eyes lit up when he nodded. She scampered into the kitchen flying pass Danny who was making his way to the living room. "Hey!"

Flack saw her grab hold of a plate and pile a good size of the jam onto it.

"Makin' some toast there Jess?" he asked stuffing the plastic bags under the sink. She then grabbed some cookies, blue cheese crumbles and the red peppers piling some on to the plate as well. Flack's face contorted into a grimace.

"What the hell..."

Jess started crumbling the cookies and blue chess over the red peppers before swirling it in the jam and stuffing it into her mouth. Flack's face drained in color. He stumbled out of the kitchen holding his stomach and sticking his tongue out, slumping on an empty couch. Danny eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked. There came a groan from Flack who slowly sat up.

"I'll skip on dinner Hawkes...I saw something very disturbin'… ruined my appeit-" he started before putting his face in his hands. Sheldon looked at him before glancing in the kitchen. He saw Jess take a slice of pizza, from the night before, out of the toaster oven and sprinkle something over it. He raised his eyebrows this time.

"Leftover pizza disturbs you Flack?" he asked, to which Flack's face seem to turn a deep shade of green.

Danny and Sheldon merely looked at him before turning their attention back to the television.

Jess returned from the kitchen licking her fingers and settled next to Sheldon a few minutes later, obviously satisfied with her little "snack". Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist. It finally occurred to him;

Her waist had gotten rounded and so had her chest too. It wasn't easy to notice. This really relied on Sheldon being so close to her all of this time that he could tell there was a change. He heard loud sniffling.

Danny, Flack and Sheldon turned to see tears run down Jess' face and her body shaking while watching the television.

"It's not fair! It's his Trix!" she howled outreaching her hands in frustration towards the television. She sniffed, and shook more before she cried out again.

The three men's heads simultaneously turned back to the television. What they saw was the Trix Rabbit sulking with the children leaving with a box of Trix rabbit. Danny put a hand over his mouth while Flack hunched over shaking. Sheldon's mouth twitched as he tried suppressing a smile.

"It's okay Jess..."

"Trix aren't just for Kids Sheldon!" Jess sobbed, facing Sheldon. That's when Flack lost it hiding behind the couch where he was sitting.

"Yea Shel Tirx aren't just for..pf.. pfftthahaha!" Danny managed to get out before doubling over laughing. Jess jumped up abruptly reaching to her side to where her holster would be, but thankfully wasn't.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NOW! I WANT YOU BOTH OUT!" Jess said, angry tears now flowing on her face. Sheldon did his best to hold her down on his lap.

"Jess calm down! It's okay!" he shouted, now growing worried Her outbursts were a thing of routine for the last 2 months or so. Sometimes they were targeted at their friends like Stella, Lindsay Flack and Danny and sometimes himself. The most weird times where her outbursts were directed at his books. His eyes fell over the new book he had gotten. He winced at his dented Ethics for the Modern Human on the floor just outside of the door.

Jess now lay crumpled at Sheldon's side apologizing over and over again. He stroked her back kissing her head. Danny and Flack grew quiet eyes on the television.

Soon after Danny got up and stretched.

"I'll take ya up on yer offer later Shel. It's getting' late" he said yawning. Flack got up to cracking his back.

"Same here. Hey you goin' by Lindsay's place?" he asked hopefully. Danny rolled his eyes and nodded. Sheldon attempted to get up from where he sat.

"Hey I'll see you guy's out-" he started before Jess interrupted him with a passionate kiss. Flack looked and whistled before opening the door and strolling out, while Danny stopped at the door.

"Don't tire 'em too much!" he added snickering before closing the door.

Jess pushed Sheldon down on the couch smiling slyly.

"What's going on with you Jessica?" Sheldon asked curiously, but with laughter in his eyes. Jess continued to smile before she met his lips again. She started pulling off the shirt he wore, and then her own while continuing to kiss him.

Then a strange thought popped in Sheldon's head.

Did he taste...cookies…blue cheese...raspberry jam and red peppers...

With pizza?

No.

It couldn't be.

That would be too weird. Although that wouldn't be saying too much considering how Jess has been acting lately. He decided to dismiss it for a while.

They continued to kiss, making their way to their bedroom. Snow drifted down the window paned leaving a frosted look, and the movement of their shadows soon overtaking the scene.

There was a movement in the bed where Sheldon lay and he opened his eyes breathily to see a nearly naked Jess run tot he ballroom next door holding her mouth. He winced at the heaves that soon followed.

His eyes drifted tot he digital clock that read 2:00 am. His eyes closed involuntarily as a form retreated back to the was before he could sit up on the king sized bed, draped with red comforters.

Sheldon woke up again and heard heaves and flushes. He got up quickly putting on a pair of boxes and grabbing his robe. The clock read 6:40 am. When he entered the bathroom he got on his knees wrapping the robe around Jess. She was hunched over the toilet wiping her mouth and looking at Sheldon teary eyed.

"I don't know why I'm so sick..."she started before throwing up in the toilet some more and stopping. Sheldon's eyes were worried as he slowly rubbed her back, and then realization washed over his face.

"Jess... I think we're..." he began before being interrupted by Jess again.

"I think it's a bug...it seems like this has been going on for more than a month..." she said sadly to herself and then looked at Sheldon who openly gazed at her.

"Jess..." he said dreamily before wrapping his arms around her. She had a confused look fixated on her face, and wondered what Sheldon seemed to be so ...happy about.

"I think we're going to have a baby!" he exclaimed grinning before pulling her into a tight hug. Her mind drew a blank before she put together;

The random outbursts over the smallest things,

The weird food combinations...

gained weight in places she never though would be gained...

She smiled, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm going...to have a baby?" she asked, more than stated. Sheldon laughed and continued hugging her.

"Yes! Yes! You're going to be a wonderful, beautiful mother Jess! I love you so much!" Sheldon went on, crying himself, and Jess reciprocated.

As the two continued to hug they didn't think about the obstacles they would have to overcome in bringing a baby into the world now. With the time they barely had to see each other, and the jobs that seemed to overtake them it would be hard. Not to mention the amount of money that would go into it.

But now wasn't the time to worry.

They would overcome the storm like they had before, and the calm will resurface once again.

* * *

**That was a nice ending wasn't it? =D**

**I enjoyed writing it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
